Zaraza na Baker Street
by toroj
Summary: Komediodramat. Sherlock upiera się, że umiera na dżumę, a Watson ma problem. Jak wytrzymać z rozkapryszonym chorym geniuszem? Gościnnie występuje iracka grupa terrorystyczna.


**Zaraza na Baker Street **

**autor: Toroj **

**beta: Minamoto**

_- Gdzie twoja przysięga Hipokratesa, John?_

_- Zostawiłem w biurku. _

_(z dialogów S&J)_

_grudzień 2010_

- Dziś czwartek – odezwał się John Watson przy śniadaniu. Miał nadzieję, że użył wystarczająco znaczącego tonu.

- Wiem, że jest czwartek, John. Data jest zawsze umieszczana przy nagłówku – odparł zza gazety Sherlock Pieprzony-Detektyw-Konsultacyjny Holmes tonem na odmianę chłodnym i wyniosłym. – Nuda... nuda... – przewrócił stronicę – nuda...

- Czwartek, Sherlock! Nie jadłeś od wtorku.

- Jadłem wczoraj.

- Wczoraj była środa, a ty nie jadasz w środy! Opijałeś się tylko kawą.

Sherlock nie raczył odpowiedzieć, jedynie dolał sobie kawy, robiąc jedną z tych swoich niemożliwych min. John doszedł do wniosku, że dyskutowanie z Sherlockiem, kiedy ten najwyraźniej ma jeden ze swych „humorków", jest bez sensu. Po prostu szczodrze sypnął do miski musli z rodzynkami i orzeszkami, dodał dwie kopiaste łyżki miodu i wymieszał wszystko z jogurtem owocowym, sprawdziwszy go wcześniej pod kątem eksperymentu. Jogurt stał w lodówce od wtorku, ale wyglądał w porządku. Jeśli Sherlock da się namówić na konsumpcję, pobierze dość kalorii, by przetrwać do piątku, a potem się zobaczy.

- Mogę przenieść oczy na wyższą półkę? Lazania się nie mieści.

- Nie – odparł krótko detektyw-konsultant, nadal krzywiąc się nad gazetą. John ze stuknięciem postawił przed nim miseczkę.

- Czwartek, Sherlock! Doprawdy, sam nie ogarniam, czemu ci matkuję. Powinienem pozwolić ci się zagłodzić i miałbym święty spokój.

Holmes, podrygując niecierpliwie kolanem, rzucił gazetę na stół.

- Bo płacę połowę czynszu. Straszna z ciebie mękoła, John. – Wziął miseczkę i spróbował zawartości. – To jest ohydnie słodkie!

- Mózg działa na węglowodanach. Chcesz rozwiązywać sprawy kryminalne, to go karm.

- Nuda... – Sherlock trzema ruchami łyżki opróżnił połowę naczynia, przełykając z takim obrzydzeniem, jakby brał lekarstwo. – Zadowolony?

- Może być. Zjedz później resztę i wstaw naczynia do zmywarki. Mam dyżur, wrócę koło czwartej.

Johnowi odpowiedziało tylko nieokreślone mruknięcie. Zostawił więc mieszkanie na pastwę współlokatora i poszedł do pracy.

Sherlock miał niewielki fundusz rentierski, który przynosił co miesiąc tyci dochód – akurat tyle, by opłacić połowę czynszu dla pani Hudson i jadać co drugi-trzeci dzień. Czasami pieniądze przynosiły też „sprawy", a od kiedy kwestie finansowe zaczął kontrolować John, dochody z tego źródła nawet wzrosły. Wojskowa emerytura po trzech turach w Afganistanie i dodatek za odniesioną ranę powinny starczyć na skromne życie, ale John po prostu znów nabrał ochoty, by pracować i widywać ludzi, nawet jeśli byli to ludzie chorzy, zakatarzeni, poprzeziębiani i tak dalej. Jak zwykle z początkiem zimy. (Przynajmniej byli żywi, na co podczas wypraw z Sherlockiem trudno było liczyć). Na dodatek w Londynie szalał rotawirus i prawie połowa pacjentów skarżyła się na bóle brzucha oraz biegunkę. John po drodze do domu na wszelki wypadek wstąpił do apteki, by kupić jakieś sulfonamidy i węgiel aktywny. Jeśli jeszcze nie złapał wirusa, to pewnie go złapie niebawem. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Dom przywitał go ciszą. Pani Hudson zwykle o tej porze słuchała audycji radiowych, ale właśnie wyjechała na kilka dni i parter świecił pustkami. Mieszkanie na piętrze takoż. No, tak... W zlewie poniewierały się brudne kubki, talerzyki i miseczka z niedojedzonym, zaskorupiałym musli na wierzchu, z łyżką sterczącą pionowo niczym krzyż na grobie. Stół kuchenny zajmował jakiś rozbebeszony i niedokończony eksperyment chemiczny, a pomiędzy kolbami i probówkami poniewierały się, nie wiedzieć czemu, rozrzucone saszetki z herbatą miętową. Sherlock Jestem-Genialny-I-Nie-Muszę-Sprzątać-Po-Sobie Holmes jak zwykle nabałaganił i znikł. Pewnie wypadła mu jakaś _sprawa_.

John z westchnieniem zdjął kurtkę, przeciągnął się i zastanowił, czy wpierw coś zjeść, czy wpierw posprzątać. Uznał, że wpierw należy mu się kanapka. Kończył sandwicza z serem, kiedy odezwał się sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości.

_Przyjdź. SH_

John uniósł brwi. Spokojny wieczór z książką i kubkiem herbaty właśnie rozpływał się w londyńskiej mgle_._ Szlag, znów wydatek na taksówkę... Ale Sherlock przecież ma SPRAWĘ.

_Dokąd?_ – odpisał, dojadając kanapkę.

_Pokój_ – przyszła odpowiedź po chwili.

John wpierw nie uwierzył własnym oczom, jednak przeszedł kuchnię i maleńki korytarzyk, a potem zajrzał do sypialni Sherlocka. Detektyw leżał na łóżku, nadal w piżamie i niebieskim szlafroku, które miał na sobie rano (co właściwie nie było niczym osobliwym w jego wypadku). W dłoniach złożonych na brzuchu trzymał telefon i wyglądał blado. To znaczy bardziej blado niż zwykle. Na szafce nocnej stał dzbanek z resztkami herbaty, na podłodze leżał upuszczony kubek, a obok bardzo znacząco stało pomarańczowe plastikowe wiaderko, zwykle rezydujące w schowku na szczotki.

- O cholera... – wyrwało się doktorowi. Najwidoczniej jego dyżur jeszcze się nie skończył. Sądząc z tego żałosnego obrazu, Holmes źle się poczuł i biedak usiłował się leczyć na własną rękę herbatą miętową. Rumianek byłby znacznie lepszy, ale skąd miał o tym wiedzieć ten nieszczęsny chemik, kryminolog-amator? Rozpoznaje czeski papier listowy po fakturze, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, by iść do lekarza lub choć zawiadomić Johna, co się dzieje.

- Od kiedy wymiotujesz? – zapytał surowo.

- Od... – Gałki oczne Sherlocka wykonały półobrót, jakby zaglądał do własnej głowy. – Od ósmej czterdzieści siedem.

John wyszedł do pracy o ósmej. Pokiwał tylko głową z ubolewaniem i poszedł do kuchni, przygotować tabletki oraz ciepłą wodę do popicia. Co za szczęście, że wstąpił do apteki.

Wszedł też na górę i wyciągnął z szafy starą, poobijaną metalową skrzyneczkę z podręcznym zestawem medycznym.

Holmes musiał się czuć naprawdę fatalnie, gdyż połknął leki bez słowa protestu.

- Spodziewałem się, że to ja dostanę grypy, skoro co drugi dzień stykam się w przychodni z całym stadem chorych ludzi - powiedział John, ostrożnie badając mu brzuch. Grypa grypą, a zapalenie wyrostka daje podobne objawy...

Sherlock oddychał coraz gwałtowniej, kurczowo przełykając.

- John... – jęknął słabo.

Watson pospiesznie pomógł mu przekręcić się na bok i podsunął wiaderko. Nie minęły dwie sekundy, a już miał jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję obserwowania jak jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant próbuje się pozbyć przedwczorajszej kolacji i chyba także śniadania sprzed czterech dni. I naturalnie również połkniętych dosłownie przed chwilą tabletek. Musiał go przytrzymać, inaczej osłabiony Sherlock wleciałby głową do wiadra. W końcu wyczerpany, zlany potem detektyw opadł na poduszkę.

- O rany... – mruknął doktor, zaglądając do wiaderka. Nie było za dobrze. Sherlock miał kompletnie pusty żołądek, zaczynał już wymiotować treścią jelitową, która również przedstawiała się bardzo skromnie i bardzo wodniście. John przyniósł z łazienki mokry ręcznik. Pomógł Holmesowi wypłukać usta i przetarł mu troskliwie twarz.

- Umieram – odezwał się Sherlock tragicznym szeptem. Dygotał, więc John okrył go kołdrą i dodatkowo pledem.

- Nie umiera się na grypę żołądkową.

- Umieram na dżumę.

- Sherlock, nie bredź. Nie możesz mieć dżumy.

- Objawy się zgadzają, sprawdzałem rano w Internecie.

- Nie masz aż tak wysokiej gorączki, nie masz... – doktor na wszelki wypadek przesunął palcami za uszami Holmesa - ...powiększonych węzłów chłonnych. Skąd miałbyś mieć, do jasnego groma, dżumę?

- Rano miałem trzysta jedenaście koma sześćdziesiąt pięć stopnia... – wymamrotał Sherlock, szczękając zębami.

- Niemożliwe, zostałby z ciebie żużel.

- W skali K-k-kelwina – wyszczękał Holmes.

- A w skali Celsjusza?

- Z-zapomniałem.

John pokręcił tylko głową. Zapomniał, Jezu, on naprawdę jest chory. Trzeba mu zmierzyć tę cholerną temperaturę.

– Ta ostatnia sprawa... w dokach. Tam są szczury. I pchła mnie ugryzła... Tu. – Holmes pokazał zaognioną plamkę z boku szyi. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby ukąsił go szczerbaty wampir. – Mówię ci, zaraziłem się dżumą.

- Według mnie to jest rozdrapany ślad po ukąszeniu komara – oznajmił Watson, przyglądając się podejrzanemu śladowi.

- Albo początek wrzodu dymieniczego. Fffff... John, myśl. Jest początek grudnia, sssskąd komar?

- Myślę! Z Grenlandii! Komar grenlandzki! – warknął doktor. – Byłeś w dokach, jakiś komar zabrał się statkiem z Grenlandii, w Londynie jest dużo cieplej, obudził się, wylazł z kontenera, stwierdził, że już wiosna i cię dziabnął!

„Chyba zupełnie zwariowałem".

W oczach Sherlocka błysnęło coś na podobieństwo iskierki uznania, ale John natychmiast stwierdził, że to musi być zwid. Wyciągnął z apteczki stetoskop i zaczął osłuchiwać serce przyjaciela. Niestety, biło o wiele za szybko, jakby Sherlock właśnie ukończył maraton. Uszczypnął skórę na bladym przedramieniu – zmarszczyła się i wracała do stanu pierwotnego zdecydowanie zbyt powoli.

- Ano tak... Tachykardia, słabe napięcie skóry. Biegunka?

Sherlock mruknął twierdząco, jakby z zawstydzeniem, kuląc się pod kocem.

- Masz po prostu ciężki przypadek grypy jelitowej – oznajmił John, wyciągając termometr i podsuwając go choremu pod nos. – Otwórz usta. Tak, świetnie. Grzeczny chłopiec.

„Chłopiec" posępnie patrzył na sterczący mu z ust kawałek plastiku, lecz nim John zdążył go wyjąć by odczytać wynik, twarz Sherlocka wykrzywiła się, ciałem targnął nagły skurcz. Zwinął się, przyciskając ręce do brzucha, zdążył tylko wychylić głowę za krawędź łóżka i zwymiotował na podłogę. Śliną i żółcią. I termometrem.

- Szlag... – mruknął doktor, podnosząc przyrząd z rozgryzioną końcówką.

- Muszę do... – wyjęczał Sherlock, usiłując wygrzebać się z łóżka. John zdążył go doprowadzić do łazienki, po drodze zdzierając z niego szlafrok, nim doszło do ostatecznej kompromitacji i katastrofy.

Zdążył posprzątać i zrobić przegląd leków w swojej apteczce, nim szczęknęła klamka i w szparze między drzwiami a futryną ukazała się wymizerowana fizjonomia jego współlokatora. Sherlock wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż te marne kilkanaście minut temu. Przedtem jedynie blady, teraz prezentował się jak zwłoki, przyniesione do prosektorium i zapomniane gdzieś w kącie. Jego cera nabrała ciekawego odcienia nieświeżego twarożku, a dokoła oczu i ust miał sino-zielonkawe plamy. Chwiał się na swoich długachnych nogach, przypominając nowonarodzone żyrafiątko. Watson przechwycił go, nim zdążył się przewrócić.

- Kładź się. Znalazłem w zapasach Metoklopramid. Powinien pomóc, inaczej się wywleczesz na lewą stronę jak skarpetka.

Wyjął jednorazówkę i zaczął przygotowywać zastrzyk.

- Nie – jęknął Sherlock. – Nie chcę.

- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz?

- Jestem wysssoce funksjonalnym sosjopatą.

- Jesteś idiotą, który jest chory i bełkoce. Jesteś tak odwodniony, że za chwilę stracisz przytomność. Sherlock! – John pstryknął palcami przed twarzą Holmesa. – Patrz na mnie! Masz grypę jelitową i ona wymaga leczenia objawowego! „Transport" ci wysiada, rozumiesz?

Mina detektywa mówiła, że ma na ten temat własne zdanie, a obejmuje ono dżumę, cholerę i jeszcze parę innych egzotycznych chorób. Być może również szczep eboli. Watson-lekarz w końcu stracił cierpliwość i przełączył się na tryb Watsona-żołnierza, a w wojsku wiadomo, nie ma ceregieli. Jednym energicznym ruchem przewrócił Sherlocka na brzuch, spuścił mu spodnie od piżamy i wbił igłę w chudy tyłek swojego przyjaciela, mówiąc jednocześnie:

- Nie napinaj mięśni.

- AAA!

- Mówiłem, żebyś nie napinał. Nie szarp się, na miłość boską, bo złamię igłę!

- Ty oprawco... – wyszemrał detektyw, rozpłaszczając się jak kot przejechany przez ciężarówkę.

- Nie bądź dziecinny. Nigdy w życiu nie dostawałeś zastrzyków?

- Nie w takie miejsce.

Tłoczek strzykawki doszedł wreszcie do końca i John mógł wyciągnąć igłę.

Zadzwonił telefon, porzucony na łóżku. Sherlock odebrał, a Johnowi serce się ścisnęło, kiedy widział jego zwolnione ruchy. Co też choroba może zrobić z nawet najbardziej energicznym człowiekiem...

- Holmes. ... Tak. ... Nie, Greg. Mam dżumę.

John zdębiał.

- Dżumę... jelitową – ciągnął Sherlock melancholijnym barytonem, nawet nie podnosząc głowy z prześcieradła. – Aha... – Dłuższa przerwa. – Jeśli ma różowe piórka, to go aresztujcie.

John wyrwał mu telefon z ręki.

- Greg? Tu John Watson. Nie słuchaj go, nie ma żadnej dżumy, tylko zwykłą jelitówkę. To znaczy niezwykłą, bo ma gorączkę, bredzi i właśnie go próbuję pozbierać do kupy.

- No tak, dzięki. Przy piórkach zwątpiłem ostatecznie – odrzekł Lestrade w słuchawce.

- Nieważne jaki to trup i co zrobił morderca, musicie go znaleźć sami. Detektyw-konsultant jest nieczynny co najmniej przez tydzień. Cześć.

- Cześć. Trzymaj się – powiedział Lestrade posępnie i rozłączył się.

John Watson odetchnął głęboko, podciągnął Sherlockowi spodnie, a potem wybrał numer 112.

John wiedział, że Sherlock, kiedy nazywał sam siebie socjopatą, zasadniczo nie mijał się z prawdą. Zasadniczo błąkał się też gdzieś w okolicach syndromu Aspergera. A niezasadniczo nie dawał się wtłoczyć w żadne konkretne ramki. I może właśnie dlatego był tak interesujący. John widywał już Sherlocka w euforii, skupionego, medytującego, Sherlocka uroczego i Sherlocka-gbura, Sherlocka zdenerwowanego, wściekłego, naćpanego, wystraszonego, w dołku, Sherlocka-uparciucha i Sherlocka-z-gołym-zadkiem (dwukrotnie). Pierwszy raz jednak widział Sherlocka chorego i Sherlocka w panice.

Bo to, co malowało się w tych szeroko otwartych, szaroniebieskich oczach, to była czystej wody, bezrozumna panika. Sherlock Holmes miał się znaleźć sam w obcym miejscu, słaby i bezradny, bez swoich gratów dokoła, które dawały mu poczucie stabilności i bezpieczeństwa. Zabiorą mu nawet ubranie i dadzą obce, szpitalne łachy. W normalnych okolicznościach powieka by mu nie drgnęła. John widział przecież tego odważnego człowieka stawiającego czoła ninjom, rozmaitym zbirom i nawet temu świrowi Moriarty'emu. W oceanie niebezpieczeństw i zbrodni czuł się jak ryba. I to jedna z tych większych, a nie jakaś makrela czy śledź. Jednak w tej chwili, kiedy, jak to określał pogardliwie: „transport" czyli własne ciało, stanowiące nośnik błyskotliwego umysłu, zawiodło go haniebnie – umysł też zaczął szwankować. Beznadziejnie się rozsypał. Tak więc kiedy w drzwiach sypialni stanęło troje sympatycznych na oko paramedyków w charakterystycznych zielonych kurtkach, Sherlock usiłował uciec i spadł z łóżka, krzycząc:

- Komando! John, uciekaj!

Watsona na sekundę zalało afgańskie słońce i usłyszał echo serii z karabinów maszynowych, ale trwało to naprawdę tylko sekundę. Pozbierał przyjaciela z podłogi i złożył z powrotem na posłaniu. Sherlock usiłował niemrawo przeturlać się za jego krawędź, chcąc być jak najdalej od przybyszy, którzy stłoczyli się niepewnie w progu sypialni.

- To agenci Moriarty'ego. Dopadł nas, John, on nas dopadł... Gdzie masz broń?

- To ludzie z pogotowia.

- Patrz na tego faceta... Wojskowa fryzura, tatuaże na rękach. Najemnik – szeptał Sherlock rozpaczliwie. – I zobacz jaką ma koszulę... TO GEJ!

- Bardzo państwa przepraszam – wymamrotał Watson, czując, że płoną mu uszy. Usiłował powstrzymać detektywa przed ponowną ucieczką i wpełźnięciem pod łóżko. Było to zresztą bardzo łatwe, gdyż Holmes był słaby jak dziecko.

- Obserwuj dziewczynę, John. Myśl! Wschodni kształt nosa, oliwkowy odcień skóry, lecz ciemniejszy dokoła oczu. Chodziła w nikabie, opaliła się tylko tam, gdzie padało słońce. To iracka terrorystka! Popatrz na jej kurtkę, wybrzuszona na piersiach, pod spodem ma ładunki wybuchowe... Wysadzi nas. To agenci Moriarty'ego...!

- Pod kurtką mam biust! – wycedziła medyczka z oburzeniem. – A dokoła oczu makijaż! Czy pacjent potrzebuje pomocy psychiatrycznej?

- Nie, nie... – próbował łagodzić Watson. – On po prostu gorączkuje i jest strasznie odwodniony.

- Zastrzel ich, John! To mordercy. Jesteś żołnierzem! – jęczał tymczasem Sherlock nerwowo, łapiąc przyjaciela za sweter.

- Jestem lekarzem.

- Ale masz też złe dni, prawda?

- Tak, dziś jest zdecydowanie ten gorszy.

- Nie jadę do szpitala. Nienawidzę szpitali. Robią tam ludziom ZŁE rzeczy.

- Jedziesz.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie. Zabiją mnie w karetce, a potem wrócą, zabiją ciebie i panią Hudson...

- Sherlock! Przestań! Nikt nie będzie nikogo zabijał. Puść mnie i pozwól się zbadać tej miłej pani.

- M-m... – Wydawało się, że już nawet mówienie kosztuje detektywa zbyt wiele wysiłku, jednak nadal wczepiał się kurczowo obiema rękami w sweter Watsona, jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku, choć resztę ciała miał całkiem bezwładną. Doprawdy, litość i trwoga.

- Panowie, to jak będzie? – odezwał się sanitariusz niecierpliwie. – Ładujemy klienta czy nie? Nie możemy tu stać wiecznie.

- Jeśli pacjent jest przytomny i odmawia leczenia, nie możemy go przecież zabierać z domu przemocą – dodała nadąsana paramedyczka. – Proszę się zdecydować.

John westchnął ciężko. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że albo ładuje się do ambulansu razem z wczepionym w niego Holmesem, albo wyślizguje się ze swego ulubionego puloweru sekretnym komandoskim ruchem i wysyła swoją odzież do szpitala, ometkowaną słynnym detektywem w stanie półdelirium.

- Sherlock, błagam, nie wydurniaj się. Potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej – powiedział błagalnie, usiłując bezskutecznie odczepić od siebie ludzkiego rzepa.

- Mam pomoc medyczną. Mam ciebie! – wyjęczał Sherlock płaczliwie.

Watson zrozumiał, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Wzięty przemocą, przywiązany do noszy, Sherlock na miejscu znajdzie sposób żeby zmienić oddział w piekło, a jeśli posłucha go pierwszy z brzegu dyżurny psychiatra, Mycroft będzie musiał wyciągać braciszka z Bedlam. John pewnie i tak musiałby go przypilnować, więc z dwojga złego wolałby to robić w domu.

- Jestem lekarzem. Najwyraźniej _jego_ lekarzem, niestety – rzekł zrezygnowany. - On potrzebuje kroplówki, i Amiodaronu na serce. Podałem mu Metoklopramid, więc przynajmniej już nie wymiotuje co parę minut. Mam leki osłonowe, ale to chyba nie wystarczy... – wskazał bezradnym gestem na rozbebeszoną apteczkę.

Medyczka o bliskowschodniej urodzie była bystra. Problem miał rozwiązanie siłowe, przykre dla wszystkich, albo można było iść na kompromis.

- Jeśli założymy mu kroplówkę i zostawimy drugą do wymiany, będzie pan umiał się nim potem zająć sam?

- Naturalnie – zapewnił John skwapliwie. – Zostawcie mi, co możecie. W końcu to zwykły rotawirus, a nie przypadek cholery. I... Macie może termometr? Mój rozgryzł.

Medyczka uniosła brwi i zbliżyła się o krok, lecz Holmes wzdrygnął się konwulsyjnie jak ryba dźgnięta ościeniem, łypiąc na nią nieufnie, więc tylko wyjęła z torby i rzuciła na łóżko trzy pakieciki, zawierające jednorazowe termometry.

- Niech mu pan zmierzy temperaturę. Dowiemy się, na czym stoimy.

- Słodki Jezu – powiedział John po chwili. – Prawie czterdzieści. Nic dziwnego, że majaczy. Wszyscy wyglądacie tak... ekhm... terrorystycznie?

Zza pleców medyka o wojskowej fryzurze wychylił się czarnoskóry młodzian.

- Nadaję się? Czy może on jest rasistą?

- Nie jest – zapewnił Watson. – Wszystkich uważa za idiotów równo i sprawiedliwie. Mógłby mi pan podać rękawiczki i wenflon? Jak widać, jestem chwilowo uziemiony.

Czarnoskóry paramedyk budził reakcje pacjenta o tyle słabsze, że mógł podejść na wyciągnięcie ręki i podawać doktorowi wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

Młodzian z milimetrowym jeżykiem wzruszył ramionami i wycofał się do salonu, mówiąc, że w razie czego jest obok. „Iracka terrorystka" poszła do łazienki zmoczyć w zimnej wodzie ręczniki. Należało pacjentowi zbić gorączkę, nim sobie ugotuje swój bezcenny mózg.

- Spokojnie, Sherlock, spokojnie... – powtarzał John, zaciskając pasek na ramieniu przyjaciela i oklepując jego rękę. – Ukłuję cię teraz. Trochę zaboli. Ufasz mi, prawda?

- Jasne, John – wymamrotał Sherlock, nareszcie rozwierając palce. – Tobie ufam.

Wreszcie wszystko było gotowe. Kroplówka kapała, zawieszona prowizorycznie na gwoździu, a pokłuty zastrzykami i obłożony zimnymi okładami Holmes sufitował, stygnąc powolutku.

- Słynny detektyw Sherlock Holmes – mruknęła medyczka u drzwi. – Kto by pomyślał...

- Przypadkowa zbieżność. Holmes to bardzo popularne nazwisko. – Watson usiłował się niezdarnie wyłgać.

- Naturalnie, to musi być jakiś inny Sherlock Holmes z Baker Street, który ma przypadkiem również przyjaciela imieniem John – powiedziała kobieta z ironią, zbierając sprzęt. – Przy okazji, w łazience stoi słój z ludzką wątrobą.

- To eksperyment - bąknął John, przygnębiony. – Wiem, że taka opowiastka byłaby łakomym kąskiem dla brukowców, ale, na miłość boską, to jest tylko człowiek. Genialny, ale tylko człowiek. I ma prawo do prywatności, do prywatnego słoika i do tego, żeby mieć prywatną grypę z komplikacjami! – zakończył z pasją.

- To dżuma – odezwał się Sherlock grobowym tonem.

- Sto razy ci powtarzałem, że to nie dżuma! To grypa!

- Cholera.

- Nie klnij przy damie.

- Objawy pasują też do cholery.

- Sam jesteś cholera. I glizda puszysta.

Paramedyczka zaśmiała się, patrząc jak John Watson, przyboczny wielkiego detektywa, naburmuszony dotyka policzka chorego, sprawdzając czy gorączka istotnie spada. Minę miał marsową i srogą, ale dotyk bardzo delikatny.

- Jak pan z nim wytrzymuje, panie Watson?

- Byłem na wojnie. Przywykłem.

Kołdra leżała na podłodze. Śmiertelnie blady Sherlock spoczywał pośrodku łóżka na wznak, w pozie „cztery łapy w cztery strony", owinięty kocem skręconym w powrósło, jakby pozował do nowoczesnej wersji rzeźby Laokoona. Zmierzwione włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła. I chrapał. Chrapał potężnie i rozgłośnie, niczym pijany szkocki drwal. Przez sekundę John miał ochotę nagrać to unikalne zjawisko na swoją wypasioną komórkę, ale potem zwyciężyła etyka lekarska. Ostrożnie pomacał dłoń pacjenta. Skóra Sherlocka była chłodna i sucha, jak u sztywnego rezydenta prosektorium. Gdyby nie chrapanie, będące niewątpliwie oznaką życia, doktor Watson zacząłby szukać plam opadowych. No cóż, przynajmniej już nie gorączkuje. Chociaż nie, czoło nadal ma podejrzanie ciepłe. Przydałaby mu się kąpiel, świeża piżama i pościel, ale najpierw trzeba wyjąć wenflon. Nie, wpierw leki. I śniadanie. Przecież ten nieszczęsny idiota praktycznie nie miał nic w ustach od ponad trzech dni.

Chory niezbyt docenił starania Watsona.

- Boże, John, co to za świństwa?

- Herbatka rumiankowa i ryżowa kaszka błyskawiczna dla dzieci do trzeciego roku życia, więc idealna dla ciebie, drogi Holmesie.

- Nie będę tego jadł.

- Będziesz.

- Jadłem w czwartek.

- W czwartek wyrzygałeś nawet to, co jadłeś w zeszłą niedzielę, więc czwartek się nie liczy.

- Rujnujesz mi grafik. Mama-kwoka w kamuflażu Desert.

- Widzę, że ci lepiej. Znów zaczynasz być chamski. – Doktor postawił kubek z herbatą na szafeczce, a miseczkę z kaszką Holmesowi na podołku. – Jeśli natychmiast nie zaczniesz jeść, ja pójdę po laptop i zacznę opisywać na blogu to, co tu się działo wczorajszego wieczora. Pamiętasz coś?

- Mgliście.

- Mieliśmy tu wizytę irackich terrorystów przebranych za załogę karetki pogotowia. Przynajmniej w twojej wersji. Pewien detektyw-konsultant boi się zastrzyków i odegrał najbardziej żenującą scenę ataku paniki w tym sezonie. Poza tym piszczałeś – dodał John bezlitośnie. – A fanki na pewno zainteresuje widok twoich gołych pośladków. Mam zdjęcia.

- Nie masz.

- Sprawdź mnie. – John wysunął szczękę, przybierając minę pt. „kapitan John Hamish Watson, morderczy internista-komandos". Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że panie uważają go za słodkiego i misiowatego, ale jak wiadomo, niedźwiedzie są słodkie tylko do momentu, kiedy się zdenerwują.

Osłabiony Holmes przegrał pojedynek na spojrzenia i z ponurą miną sięgnął po śniadanie, jednak ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że nie mógł donieść łyżki do ust. John bez słowa odebrał mu ją i zaczął go karmić.

- John, to jest strasznie upokarzające!

- Wiesz, co jest najbardziej upokarzające? Jak na akcji zwichniesz sobie oba barki na raz i kolega w latrynie musi ci trzymać ptaka.

Sherlock w szoku zamarł z otwartymi ustami, co John natychmiast niecnie wykorzystał, wtykając mu do nich łyżkę.

- Cy fy...? – wybełkotał Sherlock poprzez kaszkę.

- Nie ja – zaprzeczył Watson pospiesznie. – Ja miałem niesprawną tylko jedną rękę. Ale, jak widzisz, nie osiągnąłeś nawet pierwszego stopnia upokorzenia. Skąd ci właściwie przyszło do głowy, że paramedycy mogą być agentami Moriarty'ego?

Sherlock przełknął.

- Ten ostrzyżony na zero miał fioletową koszulę, dostrzegłem kołnierzyk. Fioletowe koszule noszą geje, a Moriarty jest gejem. Na pewno ze sobą sypiają.

- Przecież ty też masz fioletową koszulę. Otwieraj, otwieraj!

- Ale tylko jedną.

- A ta miła medyczka, teoretycznie z ładunkiem plastiku w biuście?

- No, może troszeczkę się pomyliłem. Ale była podejrzana! Miała korektę nosa. Skąd zwykłą pracownicę pogotowia stać na operację plastyczną?

- A ten czarnoskóry?

- Gej.

- Drugi? Otwieraj! Am!

- Paczył sie na mje...

- Sherlock, nie wszyscy faceci, którzy się na ciebie patrzą, są gejami.

- Nie?

- Sherlock!

Zagadując go w ten sposób, John zdołał wmusić w Sherlocka całą porcję smakołyku dla trzylatków, co było niewątpliwym sukcesem. Coraz lepiej sobie radził. Jeśli kiedyś zostanie ojcem, taki trening będzie bezcenny.

- Tabletki – zakomenderował. – Herbata. Popić. Przełknąć. Wypić do dna.

- Tak jest, _sir – _wymamrotał Holmes.

- Temperatura. Mierzymy. - John popatrzył na skalę. - Trzydzieści siedem i trzy. Jesteś już prawie w normie. To znaczy prawie normalnie nienormalny. Potrzebujesz iść do toalety?

- Nie, _sir_.

Telefon Sherlocka zasygnalizował przyjście esemesa. Sądząc po dźwięku, był to Lestrade. Watson przechwycił komórkę, nim detektyw zdążył wyciągnąć rękę.

- Żadnych spraw. Zalecenie lekarza. _Podejrzany ma piórka. Aresztować?_ – przeczytał głośno zdumiony doktor. – Czy Gregowi też na rozum padło?

- Odpisz, że aresztować – powiedział Sherlock.

- O co chodzi z tymi piórkami? Złapali Wielkiego Ptaka?

- Pedofila. Wśród dziewczynek panuje akurat moda na ozdoby ze strusich piórek, głównie różowych. Podejrzany nie ma dzieci. Skoro w jego domu znaleźli choć jedno różowe włókienko, na pewno była tam jakaś mała dama...

- I ty to wywnioskowałeś z paru zdań opisu przez telefon, z gorączką prawie czterdzieści stopni? Jesteś niesamowity!

- Wiem – odparł detektyw-konsultant z właściwą sobie skromnością, osuwając się na poduszkach z pozycji półsiedzącej do ćwierćleżącej. Powieki mu opadały sennie.

- Odwal się – zaśmiał się John. – Wyjmę ci wenflon, trzeba dać żyle odpocząć. To nie boli.

- Mhm... – mruknął Sherlock z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy doktor zajmował się jego ręką, chyba już znowu spał jak suseł.

Sam Watson poczuł się senny. Ziewnął. Właściwie powinien posprzątać śmietnik w kuchni, opłukać naczynia i załadować zmywarkę, zadzwonić do kliniki i wziąć jutro wolne, bo Sherlock nadal będzie potrzebował opieki... Ziewnął ponownie. „A, do diabła z tym – pomyślał. – Zadzwonię później. A gary nie wynajdą koła przez tę godzinkę czy dwie". Do północy siedział przy Holmesie, zmieniając zimne okłady, by zbić mu gorączkę do rozsądnego poziomu, pilnował kroplówek, a później drzemał na kanapie w salonie, czujny na każdy dźwięk, dobiegający z sypialni przyjaciela. Nie był pewien czy spał w sumie choć trzy godziny. Był niewiele mniej zmęczony od swojego sponiewieranego grypą pacjenta.

Kiedy siadał na kanapie, przyszedł esemes.

_Od: Sherlock_

_Treść: THX_

Tylko trzy litery. Johnowi zajęło dłuższą chwilę zrozumienie, że jest to po prostu skrót od _Thanks_. Schował telefon i położył się, z ulgą zamykając oczy.

- Glizda puszysta – szepnął i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.


End file.
